


a practical application of the newtonian mechanics on one dr. newton geiszler (for the purposes of falling in love with me, dr. hermann gottlieb) by dr. hermann gottlieb

by sunwhenitsets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwhenitsets/pseuds/sunwhenitsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by myfavoriteismike's post (that can be found here: http://myfavoriteismike.tumblr.com/post/88818776395/why-is-there-no-hermann-pov-fic-called-newtonian) </p><p>in which hermann decides to use physics to make newt fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a practical application of the newtonian mechanics on one dr. newton geiszler (for the purposes of falling in love with me, dr. hermann gottlieb) by dr. hermann gottlieb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myfavoriteismike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavoriteismike/gifts).



_1st law_

  * an object in motion tends to stay in motion, and an object at rests tends to stay at rest, unless acted upon by an outside force. 



Newt moves through space, frenetic, setting his own path in a trail of flames.

He explodes, he burns, and he is ashes. Hermann has watched this cycle infinitely in blinks and nods, in prayers to a God of whom his only faith in comes from numbers that have saved lives countless times. 

Their lives. 

There are cups of coffee and two-hour naps and new specimens but those do not equal a life. Hermann knows these things, he's done the calculations. 

He watches, silent, as Newt smolders. Soon, he knows, there won't be anything left.

Hermann wonders if they will continue this way, in arguments that are bright like fireworks or silence permeated with all the words that haven't been said. Together, on a single plane, moving through time. Where nothing can hope to change them. 

Until, one morning, when the sun has barely graced the horizon and sprays of orange and purple wash over the sky. Hermann drops his cane against the ground, curls his hands around the soft crest of Newt's face and meets his lips. 

He knows he is no longer an outside force. 

_2nd law_

  * acceleration is produced when a force acts on a mass. 



Politics, poetry, promises. Hermann has learned not to trust these things. What he trusts are numbers, proofs, and logic. He has lost too much to believe in what cannot be communicated in an equation or line of code. 

And then there is Newton. 

They are thunder and lightning. But thunder is unstable and lightning never strikes twice. So Hermann thinks of them as a tornado. 

Together spin, faster and faster. Hermann feels himself falling, and hopes Newt feels it, too. 

_3rd law_

  * for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.



Because Newton is not a force of nature, he is a force that acts upon the universe. 

The universe cannot hope to act upon  _him._

Hermann is afraid. Because he is paralyzed. Because Newt is a force that acts upon the universe and Hermann is afraid of how that force could act upon him. Because he can't account for all the variables, or the singularity they could become. 

If Newt is chaos, Hermann knows he will be theory.

Hermann still doesn't believe in poetry, even though he wants to. There are too many words to describe the colors of Newt's eyes or the feel of his hands pressed against his back. The warmth of his breath or the curl of his tongue. 

There are three words that, while not explicitly so, are a promise. He knows that they are not a fact, but a feeling. And he gives them to him, hoping feverishly that they will be returned.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

 

 


End file.
